Humans, Vessels, Halfdemons, and Demons
by Neko Nu
Summary: Kazekage has made a deal with a demon.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Author note: Though, I have read numerous fanfictions, this will be my first time actually writing one. I hope you all like it.

"blah" - talking

'blah' - thinking

Humans, Vessels, Half-demons, and Demons

Prologue Chapter: Desert Love and the Proposal

"Nyoko." The Kazekage whispered looking upon the face of the second woman he has ever loved. His first was his former wife, Yasu (1), who was scarified during the birth of their third child for the good of the village. After that, he believed he couldn't love anymore, not that he was trying. He has a village to look after, making any relationship second, but that night…

Flashback

_It was a clear night and the village was celebrating the new year. He was, to the dismay of his guards when they found him the next morning, outside the village. The quiet desert called to him. His eyes roamed over the numerous dunes and up to the star filled sky. As a child, he used to watch the stars all the time, but that was a long time ago. _

"_You don't seem like the type of man who gazes at the stars." A young woman's voice spoke softly in his ear. The owner sat down next to him, but he was still looking up at the stars. _

'_I didn't sense her.' He said to himself dismally. Though, out loud he said, "Leave me alone."_

"_Make me." The young woman said as if she was a child. He decided he needed to know what his uninvited company looked. Everything thing seemed to stop. 'Oh, Kami...' The woman was beautiful. She had an heart shape face with laughing golden eyes, soft pink lips, and a small nose all framed by long dark green hair that moved like silk in the wind. Her skin was a flawless pale tan. And the silk dark green kimono only enhances the beauty before him. _

"_Beautiful." He whispered. Normally he wouldn't believe in the love at first sight theory that many people seem to believe in, but for some reason, right now, he would do anything so she would be his for eternity._

"_First you tell me to leave, and now you tell me I am beautiful. I don't know whether to smack you or kiss you." She giggled. Her arms were wrapped around her knees, holding them against her chest, and making a wonderful place to lay her head. _

"_What is your name?" He whispered, lifting her head with a hand under her chin. Slowly, their lips meet, and then quickly broke apart._

"_Nyoko."_

"_Nyoko. A beautiful name for a beautiful goddess."_

"_You flatter me, kind man." Nyoko boldly initiated another kiss. _

End Flashback

That night was forever burned in his memory. The only disappoint was…she had left after he had fallen asleep. No amount of searching could find her. The only Nyoko in the village was a deaf old hag who liked to throw things after her doctors and scream obscenities frequently.

"You remember me, Kazekage-sama. That makes everything much easier." The woman, Nyoko, took a seat in front of Kazekage's desk. The Kazekage was in his office doing some menial paperwork when she arrived.

"Makes what easier?" Kazekage asked. He wanted answers. Was it just a one night stand? Did it mean anything to her? Why has she returned nearly a year later?

"I am here to make you a proposal."

"I am listening."

"I know with your third child, Gaara, you are trying to make something along the lines of a super ninja. That child is nothing more than a human vessel that will just go insane with Shukaku's lust for blood. What you need is a half-demon."

"Half-demon?"

"Half-demon is a creature that is half human and half demon, and has the ability to use both human and demon jutsus. This creature generally looks like a normal human. Half-demons are rare because their demonic parent tends to kill them at birth."

"Where do you suppose I can get this 'creature'?" The Kazekage placed both elbows on his desk and leaned forward. "What demon would allow me to take their offspring that they don't want alive in the first place?"

"Why, me of course. You don't think I would just 'frolic' with a human for the pleasure of it, do you?"

The Kazekage raised an eyebrow. "So you have this creature to offer me, demon-woman, but do you get out of it?"

"I give you 'our' offspring for you to take care, even take it with me to the demon world once a while for special training in demon jutsus. In return, you help me with my special project. I need to know now, is this a deal?"

There was silence. He didn't know what this 'special project' was, but never before do demons come forth with such a proposal. A ninja that can do both human and demonic jutsus would be one of a kind and nearly unstoppable. Agreeing to this proposal would also open the door for more opportunities to work with demons.

"I see us working together quite a bit in the future, Nyoko-san." The Kazekage answered.

TBC…

(1) I couldn't find Gaara's mother's name so I made one up.

Please Review!


End file.
